Experiments and such
by incurser
Summary: This is where I'll post any kind of experimentation I might do. Enjoy! :)
1. chapter 1

Right then. Uhhh, I have never done anything like this before so forgive me if it's terrible. And, if you think that I shouldn't have done this... Well, it was only a matter of time. But anyways, I hope you enjoy, I guess. But, I will say that there will be quite a few sexual themes in this one. On second thought, that's pretty ably an understatement for this one. It's like 80% lemon. Anyhow, enjoy!

'Come on dad!' Vii yells at me when I don't immediately throw the ball for her to try to catch.

"Yep," I reply, flinging the small ball as far as I can. We are at a place similar to mine and Dauntless nice cliff spot. But, that was out little spot to do whatever we want without interruption. No one else knows if that place as it's a bit further up the mountain than the hive. Dauntless had found it a few months ago and ever since, we haven't told anyone about it. It was our spot and our spot only.

'You're really regretting the decision to do his now, aren't ya?' Dauntless asks, slightly smug.

"A little. But, it gives us some time alone together so I don't mind."

'Awww, that's sweet. Thanks.'

"Any time.* Right then, Vii comes up over the ledga and tosses me the ball.

"Vii, do you not think this is a bit... Degrading, me throwing a hall for you to catch?" She shakes her head.

'No. I enjoy it.' At that, I look to Dauntless, who simply shrugs.

'its your child.' With that in mind, I think on it for a moment, before shrugging too and throwing the ball again. I do this for a little while longer before Dauntless speaks up again,

'James?'

"Yes Dauntless?" As I say this, I grunt slightly from flinging the ball as hard as I can.

'Do you know what time it is?' She says this in a way that makes it rhetorical, but I decide to answer anyway.

"Around midday, nearing afternoon. Why?"

'That's not the right answer. And, it's a surprise.'

"Oh, a surprise eh?" She nods. "Care to enlighten me?" I've turned my whole body towards her now, instead of just my head.

'I'll tell you the time and you can guess the surprise. How about that?'

"Alright then." She stalks her way over to me, her head firmly locked onto my eyes. My head, however, is scanning her body. Even now, I find it amazing how something can be so elegant. When she reaches me, she cups my cheeks in her hands and pulls my face towards her. They meet.

'I. Want. You.'

'Awwwww.' Then, like a couple caught shifting in a closet, we seperate, me turning towards Vii.

'Well?' Dauntless asks impatiently.

"In a bit. I wanna play tag with Vii first. Sound good Vii?" She nods enthusiastically. "You playing?" I ask Dauntless.

'ok. I have nothing else to do.'

"Alright then. Who wants to-" Before I even get to finish, I'm alone. "Well, that answers that." I head into the forest. It turns out, it's quite difficult to find a xenimorpg in a big, dark forest. Who knew? Eventually, I get bored. And cheat.

'Dauntless. If you dont come come here right now, I might just change my mind about later.' After a few minutes of silence, I let out a very loud and obvious sigh. 'Oh well then. Your loss. I'm gonna find Vii.' I turn and head in the other direction. I get a few feet before I'm tackled to the floor by a very big, horny Xenomorph.

'WAIT!' She yells at me, panting heavily.

"Wow, that actually worked."

'Of course it did, what did you expect?'

"I expected you to realise that I wouldn't give up having you for anything and that I was lying."

'Oh you son of a bitch.'

"Caught you," I say, smiling widely.

'That you did, that you did. But, you cheated.'

"I was getting bored. Mind letting me up."

'Mmmmmmmm-no. I like you where you are just fine.'

"But. If you don't let me up, I won't be able to complete my game if tag. And so, I won't be able to do our 'activities' later since I'm not leaving until we're finished. You know what happened last time we forgot to find Vii."

'I do. You shit yourself for the four days we couldn't find her, it was amazing.'

"Dauntless."

'Yeah yeah. But we're cuddling later.' she lets me up.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Now come on. I have an idea where Vii might be." After walking back to the big rock I was sitting on earlier, We try looking for her.

'I don't think she's here,' Dauntless says after a little while of searching.

"She's here."

'And how do you know that?'

"It's something I would do." At that moment, I turn around and see just the slightest point of black poking out from behind the rock.

"Hmmm," I say, far too loud since Dauntless is right beside me, "I wonder what's in the other side of this rock." At that, I walk around the rock, and sure enough, there is a line in the dirt where Viis' tail has been pulled along. I let out an amused huff. Dauntless, sensing my amusement, asks,

'Found something?' I turn to her, putting a finger over my lips.

"No." Then, I signal that there's 'something' on the other side of the rock. She nods and I signal for her to go around the other side, in a pincer movement. She walks over before bidding to me, smiling. I begin to walk around the rock, being careful to make sure Dauntless sees me.doing it. It isn't a big rock and I am on the other side in a few seconds. And, sue enough, there's an ebony creature standing there. But it's not the one I'm looking for.

"What?" As I say that, I hear a giggle from Bio. It's strange, it seems like it's coming from everywhere at once, which isn't how Hive speak works. It's very much directional.

'Na na na na. You'll never find me.' Getting a little flustered, I quickly make my way around the rock again, simply bumping into Dauntless' back. Ieven jump up onto the top it and spin around, examining everything with a close eye. As far as I can see, there's no Vii.

"Wha? How? I saw your tail." Then, I hear tapping behind me. I turn to see Dauntless standing there acting all innocent.

"I know that was you."

'Oh no,' She cries out, sarcastically, 'Looks like you caught me.'

"I know where you're going with this, you know."

'Well then, I shouldn't have to ask.'

"Oh, you shouldn't now?" I lean down.

'No."

"Well then, I guess if you shouldn't have to ask then I shouldn't have to answer." Now, I'm on my stomach, my face inches from hers. The groans.

'Pleeease?'

"You know what my ans- THERE!" I see a small xenomorph head peeping out from over a lot. As soon as I tell that, she's off like a bullet. So am I. She's fast, but so am I. I turn when she turns and dodge under what she does. Slowly but surely the gap closes. Eventually, I'm nearly within arms' reach of her, but trip.

'Nan'nanana. You'll never catch me,' Mocks Vii, only making me even more determined to prove her wrong. I quickly recover and follow her into a clearing. And, with no obstacles to her advantage, I quickly gain on her before tackling her to the dirt.

'NOOOOOOOOO! I was doing so well.'

"Too... well. Jeez, you're fast. if you hadn't gone into the clearing I mightn't have caught you," I reply. At that moment, a loud clapping rings out from a certain Xeno who is casually making her way over.

'Bravo. That was an excellent watch,' She compliments. I roll off of Vii.

"And, where were you?"

'I was watching.'

"Not helping?"

'I would've but I was by the river and got wet.' Then, in our private link, or at least I hope it is our private link, she says,

'But not from the river. But thoughts, dirty ones involving you and me.'

"Oh, you did now?" She nods.

'It was very enjoyable.' Then, she again stalks her way over before mostly picking me up and mashing her face to mine. Caught off guard, don't join in. But, after a moment, I too mash my face into hers. We stay like that for a while, practically eating the others' face, until we are interrupted by a fit of giggling. I was so distracted by the fact that I'm in a tongue fight with my lover that I forgot Vii is here too. Thankfully, she's blissfully unaware of what's going on a few feet from her. Or just isn't commenting on it. Which, I'm not sure.

'That was fun. AGAIN!' With a sigh, I pull Dauntless' face from mine.

"Duty calls." At this, she moans.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I want you.' At this, I get a bit worried. The last time she acted like this, so open about her desire for me... She's usually quite subtle, using our private link or just in 'adult talk'.

"And you'll get me. A few more times?" She moans again.

"Please?" At this, she sighs.

'Fine.' And so, we play a few more rounds of tag. But this time, with a much much smaller play area. ANd, on Viis' request, we tally the scores and it turns out that she wins.

'YAAAAAAYYYY! Nan'nanana, I-I wi-in.'

"Hey now Vii. Remember what I said about being good sport?"

'Sorry. Can we go again?'

"As much as I want to sweetheart, I need to pay Dauntless some attention too." At that, the woman in question wraps her arms around my shoulders and my chest, pulling me into her crouched form.

'That you do, my sexy, sexy lover. That you do.'

'What does lover mean?'

"I'll tell you when you're older, love."

'Ok.'

'Now, if you'll excuse us Vii. I need to have a n important conversation with your father in private. So Ima gonna steal him.'

'It's okay. I'm sleepy anyways. Bye!'

"I'll see you back at the hive sweetheart. But don't worry if I'm not back tonight.' With a nod and another goodbye, she bounds off, albeit much slower than before, back to the hive. I turn to Dauntless.

"Here or in our special place?" Our special place. That's the name of the little cliff Dauntless found that no one else did. It's the only place that we can be assured that we won't get interrupted. If we're outside, we'll usually go there out of convenience and so I wouldn't usually ask. But Dauntless seems to be especially... wanting tonight.

'Special place.' Then, she leans in close. 'That way, no one will hear us scream.' With that, And my hand, she bounds off in the other direction as Vii. It doesn't take us long to get there, and as soon as she lets go of my hand, she turns and begins to eat my face again.

"Mmmmm. Wait a second Dauntless, let me get undressed first," I say, breaking the kiss, but she pushes herself into me again. Not a second later do I feel the tip of her tail blade make swift work of my clothes, nicking my chest as it does. At that, she stops and looks at the small cut.

'Oh. I'm sorry James,' She says, her voice lacking sympathy, in its' place, lust, 'Let me kiss it better.' She leans down, kissing her way across the cut, seemingly savouring the moment. With a surprisingly small amount of force for how she's acting, she pulls on my legs, our sign to lie down. I do and she quickly removes the remains of my sliced clothing, all the while still kissing my chest, but getting progressively lower. Lower. And lower. Finally, she meets something semi-hard, and gasps, looking at me.

'Well, what do we have here? Looks like someone needs a little attention~' It seems with all the attention Dauntless is giving me, and the pictures of the 'activities' she has planned for us, her attitude is beginning to rub off on me somewhat.

"It looks that way, doesn't it." She lowers her head but before she can start, I lift it back up, cupping her chin and pulling on it gently, our sign that I want to kiss her. She gladly accepts and crawls on top of me, pushing me down from my leaning-sit position to a laying down one. She locks lips with me, sensually sliding her inner jaw into mine as far as it'll go before depositing something into the back of my throat, me instinctively swallowing. Not that I wouldn't have anyway. As she does this, my hand slowly rubs her down, eventually making its' way to her lower region. My finger brush her folds, making her purr.

'Oh. Keep going in that direction and you'll get a reward.' To be completely honest, I wouldn't have stopped either way. By now, we've both opened our minds to each other and so, our thoughts and feelings are thrown bare in front of the other. Of course, that means that her lust will, and has, become mine. and vise versa. My fingers brush her lips again, causing her breath to hitch. Again, gaining the same reaction. Again, though this time, I stop, lifting my fingers away.

"Hmmmmm," I say, smiling slyly as I do, "I wonder what your punishment for not letting me up earlier might be." I bring my now liquid-tipped fingers to my chin, "Hmmmmmm."

'And I wonder what yours should be for denying me pleasure and having me wait~' At that moment, I feel something pointy poke at my entrance. Although, mine is in between two cheeks rather than thighs.

"Hey now."

'You're an allstar, go play. Hey now, you're a rockstar, get the show on. Get, paid.' With a sigh, I give in.

"Fine. I'll simply think of something later." I let her guide my hand back to wanting lips and let her take my fingers and, one by one, push them between her folds, earning a moan for each finger. They welcome them with open arms, desperately searching for more guests to fill their empty rooms. I let use my fingers to play with herself for a little while longer until, with my other hand, I gently wrap the one controlling my fingers. She lets go and I immediately continue the motions the was putting my hand through. Then, I move her hand lower, towards a guest substantially bigger than my fingers but is currently too far to enter and fill the room but not too far for a 'blanket'. Understanding my intentions, she gently grip my member, earning a near silent moan from me. Then, in her other hand, she drops a clear liquid into her hand. Even from the distance it is from my nose, I can still smell the intense, but not overpowering sweetness coming from it. She quickly lowers said hand down to my member, letting the liquid droop onto it. From past experience, I knew this to be some form of natural lube. Then, she starts to slowly move her hand up and down my rod, working the stuff in between her fingers and onto it. Not a moment later, has she sped up to the point that there is a quite, but still distinct, slapping sound emanating from the action. With a quick look, I notice that she has started to grind down on my hand slightly, an indication I know well by this point. She speeds up more, earning a slight moan or grunt from me every once and a while. I do the same and it isn't long before she roughly grabs my hand, moving forward a bit and shoving it inside her, moaning loudly without a care in the world as she does. Then, she looks down at me, panting slightly.

'Looks like someone's earned their reward.' At that, she turns around and lowers her head down to my groin. With her secondary mouth, she engulfs my member, earning a groan from me. I won't lie, this is one of my favourite parts. And then, she bobs her head, earning another. Slowly but surely, she speeds up, earning more and more moans and groans. And then, after a few minutes, sweet sweet release. I spurt, sprawling my essence inside her mouth and down her throat. She hungrily swallows it, purring as she does. After she removes her mouths from around my groin, turning to me.

'Good. Now, eat me.' She scoots up my torso until her nether regions are in my face. 'Pucker up.' I do, caressing her lips with mine, making her purr louder than before. After a little more fore-foreplay, she puts more of her weight forward, forcing me to enclose her entrance with my mouth. Then, she starts grinding on my face and it doesn't take long for her to release again. After that, she gets off, allowing me to get up. I catch my breath and look to see what can only be described as a delicious sight. There she is, on her hands and knees, wiggling her backside at me.

'Don't leave a girl waiting, now~' With a smirk, I walk over, placing my hands on her sides and wait. 'I don't mean to be rude, love. But what's the hold up?'

"I'm trying to think of your punishment."

'Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, no.'

"You need to be punished, Dauntless. It was mean. And I think I know the perfect thing.*

'What?' I lean over so my head is by hers, or as close as I can get at least.

"I want you to beg for it."

'Oh. I think I'm gonna enjoy this 'punishment'.'

"Good. Now, beg.'

'I want you inside me.'

"Hmmmmm. Not enough pleading."

'Alright then. Please, please take me,' She says with desperation in her voice, "I want it so bad. I can't stand having you outside of me any longer.' Credit where it's due, she put on a nice performance.

"That's better." With that, I push in, making Dauntless let out a long, satisfied sigh. I sit there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her walls massaging my member. I would enjoy it longer but I feel Dauntless' tail wrap around my waist, trying to get me to move. I do, starting slowly and building up speed until it gets to the point where I'm pushing her onto her elbows with every thrust, making Dauntless purr louder than anything else would. By now, she has started to match my thrusts with her own, edging me towards release. It doesn't take me long to reach my climax after that, with her flowing suit a few seconds later. I lay down on her back, my hands around her stomach, basking in the aftermath. For something so pointy and bumpy, her back is surprisingly comfy.

'This Is one of my favourite parts,' Dauntless purrs quietly.

"One of you favourite?"

'Another is what we just did. And a different one is what's coming.' I give her her a little squeeze.

"Oh? And what's coming?" She then gets up, allowing me time to get off of course, and turns and plants a long kiss on my lips.

'Us~' With that, she gently pushes me to the ground, laying on top of me. She grinds against my lower section in an attempt to help my half-limp member back up to full 'strength'. Suffice to say, it's working. Before long, I'm up and ready for another round.

'Ready?' I bid and she lifts herself up somewhat before slowly letting herself down on my member, letting out a long with the whole time. After a moment, she lifts herself up before going down on me again. It's such a strange feeling. Not the sex, but the link we can only form during these times. Being able to feel, well more sense, what the other is feeling is like nothing else. One of the definite ups of being in a relationship with a Xenomorph, I would imagine. With me pushing up my hips while, at the same time, pulling her down slightly, it doesn't take us long to reach the end of this round. Again, ending in an amazing feeling. After a little while, I get off Dauntless and she walks over to a fallen log somewhat near the centre of the clearing. Because if its' size, Dauntless is able to bend over backwards so her stomach is facing the sky without too much discomfort. When she does this, she looks at me.

'Come get me, brave boy~' Smirking, I walk over to her now wide spread legs, placing them behind my back with her tail draping across my shoulder and torso a few times like a sesh. I press against her, but don't enter. She moans, trying to to push me into her. Between my amount of movability and her lack there of, I'm able to keep my member in such a way that it is pressing against her slit, slightly entering her. And when she tries to use her tail to push me in, I push her back slightly, still keeping the position that I was in, relative to hers. After a mix of an annoyed moan and a growl, I decide that's enough teasing and push in. Almost immediately, her legs lock behind the small of my back with her tail once again taking up residence along my chest. We go for a long time, probably most of the night. I tend to lose track of the little sense of time I have when I'm connected to Dauntless in this way, both mentally and physically.

I wake up the next morning with my arms wrapped around Dauntless, who has her head under mine, her chin on my back. A few minutes later, she removes it from its' position and looks at me.

'Mornin'.'

"Awwwwwwww, I liked my pillow," I joke before stretching and groaning. Strangely and surprisingly enough, this earns a sudden task from Dauntless.

"What?" After a moment, she replies,

'Keep on going.' It is at that moment that I realise that I'm, amazingly enough, still inserted inside dauntless.

"I stayed hard all night?"

'Apparently. And I have the perfect idea of what to do now,' She says in a sultry tone. Not a second later does she start to move her hips back and forth, earnings a groan from me. After a moment, I join in, smirking and holding her hips, using my hands to guide her back and forth. And then, at the worst possible time, Someone important speaks up.

'Time to get up, my children,' Mother says. A. Few months ago and I would've been embarrassed. But by now, I've gotten used to the fact that Mother can knows where I am and what I'm doing twenty four seven, granted that I'm within her mental range, of course. With a sigh, I reply,

'A few more minutes?'

'As much as I would like to give you that time, you both have tasks you need to do. Besides, you two had all night to date your desires.'

'I guess,' Dauntless says, 'Come on, we should head back.' With that, she pushes away from me slightly, making me slide out of her. Then, she leans in close. Why she does this, is beyond me since range doesn't matter when you're trying to whisper to someone.

'If we get our jobs done early, I might just have a surprise for you.' She leans back again, smiling to me. I smile back.

"Come in, wouldn't wanna make Mother mad."

'Not gonna give an answer to my suggestion?'

"Do I need to?" She chuckles a bit before getting up, with me doing the same a moment later.

"What am I gonna do about clothes?"

'Easy,' Dauntless says, extending her inner jaw as she does.

"No. Both that shite again."

'Why not? It was pretty fun last time.'

"Being wrapped up like a caterpillar in a chrysalis isn't fun."

'Not for you, no.'

"Well, what do we do then? Because I'm sure as hell not walking through the hive naked."

'I dunno, I could show off my pet.'

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

'How about I go in and bring you clothes?' To that, I agree and she does. I get dressed and start my day, looking forward to my 'surprise' later.

What do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? As usual, any and all **_constructive_** criticism is greatly appreciated, especially for something good I've never done before. And since I don't think there's anything else to say, I do hope you've enjoyed and see ya. *Mock salute*


	2. full past tense Oneshot

***A little something I want to put together before the idea leaves my head. It's most likely gonna be worked into one of my stories eventually, in fact, I already have, although I haven't started it yet. This isn't gonna be along the lines of my usual stuff, and it's gonna be pretty bad, in a sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!***

My legs burned from the pain. Even though they, shouldn't, they somehow did. And it only got worse the more I ran. I didn't even look back to check whether the others were keeping pace or not. Mostly because Ariah was in my peripheral vision, and Dauntless was running so hard her usually silent footfalls were hammering the deck. I didn't need to check whether our pursuers were still after us, as their screeches and roads were enough to tell me they were still on our tail. And gaining. It was a matter of just getting far enough away that they might stop. It was our only hope.alas, there wasn't much corridor left on this half of old ship.

We flew past doors and turns, afraid that if we were to stop, or even slow, we would lock ourselves to our doom. Suddenly, I heard, more than saw, a rather large force hit my mate, and when I turned, I was immediately horrified by what I saw. My mate, against a wall, wrestling another Praetorian, who was far bigger than she was. I immediately stop, and so does Ariah, but only to grab my arm to get me moving again. Before she can even say anything, I pused her off, already moving to help Dauntless. Before I reach her, she had already dispatched her opponent. Her prowess in battle always surprised me. She then turns to the others, roaring in challenge. Without mercy, they charge her, flowing over her like water. I stop, knowing I'd only get in the way. There weren't many, but these were tight corridors. I hear hissing to my left, and turn to see the jaws of death fly towards me. I dodge it, but it still grabs me, pinning me to the wall. Seemingly savouring the moment, it slowly brings its' tail up, the blade swaying back and forth. Before it can strike, I wiggle my leg up and in between me and its' torso. I kick with as much strength as I can, and it miraculously works. It gets thrown off, but not before sinking it's talons deep into my shoulders, even into the bone somewhat. When they're pulled out, it brings quite a lot of pain with them. Luckily, we were in the more damaged section of the ship, the part where it was actually pulled in half, there was quite a lot of structural damage. Because of this, I was able to dig my hands into the gaps between the floor panels and rip one, or, more accurately, half of one, up. I quickly swing it at my attacker, my impromptu weapon hits it in the face, sending it to the floor. It quickly scrambles to get up, but I ram the semi-sharp edge into its' chest over and over. I quickly break through the chitin and begin to cut into it. The metal doesn't last long enough to go straight through, but it goes deep enough to incapacitate the creature. Its' blood spewed out in all directions, with me getting a generous coat of it. It quickly burns through my clothing before slowing somewhat where it didn't actually hit the fabric.

After recovering for a moment, I turn to see a Xenomorphs' tail pierce straight through my mate, before being ripped out her side. As if some kind of divine being told me to, I stopped. For what felt like an eternity, she didn't move. What followed was half of a warrior sliding along the ground towards me, and a roar from my mate. Even after her victory, her attacked was almost immediately replaced with another, who took advantage of her weakened side, blocking her attack and driving a hand into the wound. A moment later, it came back out, clutching a rather large mound of flesh. Nonetheless, she kept fighting, using this as a chance to dispatch yet another enemy, plunging her inner mouth into the side of its' now exposed head. It drops a moment later, replaced with yet another foe. They seemed infinite. As one fell, it was replaced by another. And it took a toll on her. Each fight weakened her more and more. Until, she dropped. Immediately, she was swarmed, two of them blocking her from my view. I barely even registered the feeling of my arm being tugged away, I was too focused on the split second views of my mate, now covered in her own blood.

Even as I still processed it, I could feel it. The feeling of loneliness, of fear for being alone. For something I hold most dear being taken from me. It's like a cycle. Every time I feel even remotely happy with my situation, something happens to take that away. This time, it just took longer for life to get back to me. Fumbling around in my pocket, I pull out the ring. The ring I had custom designed for her, the ring I had put on her finger only a day and a half ago. My hands begin to shake as the sobs crawl their way up my throat, but immediately halt when the ring slips from my fingers. Like in slow motion, I can see my hand reaching out to grab it, but being too slow and the ring bounces off the ground, rolling under the tiny crack under my bunk. I immediately rush to try and get it back, but only succeed in pushing it further in. At that point, everything boiled over, and the small, antique Rubix Cube flew across the room.

"FFFFUUUCK!" I scream and son at the same time. I repeat it over and over as I picked up the small, now heavily damaged plastic and hurl it across the room again. It eventually shattered, leaving me with nothing to take my anger out on but the room which had quite a few things in it. First to go, is all the stuff on the desk, including my knife, which slices deep into my palm before dmbaeddint itself into the wall. Then, as I threw things around, screaming and shouting, my blood splattered on everything, severely damaging the numerous small things in the room, including my bed. It eventually collapsed in on itself after having the mattress and covers ripped off and my foot slam into it repeatedly. I then tore it apart after retrieving my knife, using it to 'dismantle' the thing. After, I found the ring again, the sight of it calmed me some. It was completely fine, due to it being under the bed and acid-proof. I then gathered some of the things from around my now destroyed room and made a very bad repair on my chair, and sat down at what remained of the desk. I rested my head, closing my eyes, letting my hands take on their role for a while as I held the ring in my hands, before I quietly sob to myself. Along. Again. As always.

 ***Just so you know, I finished writing this at 3:52 in the morning so it might be very good, I'm not too sure. Either way, it's done and I hope you enjoyed it!***


End file.
